


Spring break

by MelpomeneAndErato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo & Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 5





	Spring break

1

今天又是到早上的时候中本悠太才打开门回家。进来趴在沙发上就睡着了，几乎没力气再和金廷祐说什么话。他只能眼睁睁地坐在餐桌前看着中本悠太回家后行云流水地完成这一套动作，然后站起来去房间里把毯子抱出来给他盖上。

中本悠太不笑的时候很冰冷，好像随时随刻都在生气。虽然因为疲倦而熟睡，但还是皱着眉。金廷祐端着自己没喝完的半玻璃杯牛奶蹲在沙发前看看他，心里没什么特殊的春心萌动的感觉，除了觉得中本悠太的脸实在是很凛冽的那种好看，他其实不太喜欢他这样不高兴的样子。

他贴在玻璃杯壁上的指尖沾染了一点点还未散去的温度，伸手推开中本悠太的眉头的时候，中本悠太有点不耐烦地翻了个身。

金廷祐觉得他这样稚气的样子有点好笑，还想再弄一次。原本躺在沙发上熟睡的人突然睁开眼不轻不重地推了他的大腿一下，“快去上学吧，别烦了。”

“我太困了。”他打了个哈欠，又睡过去了。

于是金廷祐走到厨房把牛奶倒掉，杯子洗干净倒过来放在杯架上。他通过灶台前的窗户向外张望了一下，确认今天会是个万里无云的晴天。

他觉得自己最近好像又长高了一点，但不知道到底是不是错觉。把晚上放在桌子上充好电的笔记本塞进双肩书包的夹层里，金廷祐轻手轻脚地又走到沙发边。中本悠太变回了原来的姿势，毯子掉地上了，更加方便了他的动作。

金廷祐的脸颊感受到他身上透过衬衣的热，耳朵听到他规律的心跳声。这次中本悠太没有醒来，于是金廷祐心安理得地这样贴近了很久。

他一直很熟悉中本悠太的心跳。

到了某个特定的时节的时候，这座城市的外来者就会变多。金廷祐等公交车的时候暗暗观察身边看上去正要开始新生活而兴奋的人们，莫名其妙悄悄叹了口气。他掏出手机给中本悠太发了条短信：'哥醒来了自己点外卖吧，没什么吃的了。'

老实说他和中本悠太只不过是普通的亲密关系，没什么特殊契约，也不需要对对方负责。

但金廷祐想要对中本悠太好一点。

他在学校里几乎不怎么主动和别人说话，因为不想引起别人注意，会选离教授最远的地方坐下。上课上到一半就开始在电脑屏幕上建分屏，在备忘录里记下晚上要买些什么东西。金廷祐一时间有点回忆不起今天早上打开冰箱的时候有没有注意里面鸡蛋的余量，拿不准还要不要买。

李马克发消息问他放学要不要出去玩，金廷祐回了他说不行要去超市。他抬起头看了下教授有点龙飞凤舞的板书，把光标移到左边的文档里开始记笔记。

过了一会儿，李马克说他也去。金廷祐想了一下，说好的。

最后一节课的结束时间是下午五点半。李马克到金廷祐教室门口等他一起走。和金廷祐不同，他在过独居生活，去超市的次数反而比自己这个朋友要更多。他们往常去的大超市走，李马克和他说话，“是不是快放假了？”

“下个星期吧，放假安排那张表我好像存了，等下看看。”

“放三周，你有安排了吗？”

“没有。应该就呆在家里。”

金廷祐不期待假期，但也不排斥。他只是单纯地不知道假期来临时该做些什么，反而会觉得无聊。他把放在冰柜最上面一层的一袋樱桃拿下来放进手提篮里，扭头问李马克，“你是要去哪里吗？”

“我想回加拿大一趟。”李马克今天没戴眼镜，眯着眼睛看食品包装上的生产日期，“不然在这里天天在家里没意思。”

他们拿好所有要买的东西之后，慢慢排着队走到自助收银区。李马克像是想起什么，突然拍了一下金廷祐，“喂。”

金廷祐正在看机器边上的指示牌，看哪些可以刷卡。李马克的动作吓了他一跳，“怎么了？”

“悠太哥，呃。”他迟疑了一下，“你们最近怎么样了？”

“不就还是老样子，不怎么能遇见，他太忙了。”

于是李马克没有再说话了。金廷祐把第一件物品拿出来扫码，放在一边确认重量后接着扫下一样。他走了一下神，忘记选择不要打印收据了。长纸条被机器吐出来，他伸手扯断，团在手心里揉皱。

他忘记是在什么时候和李马克分享了他的秘密，不过有一个人能说说这件事的感觉也不坏。

金廷祐在花钱的时候会想起几年没见过的早已经离婚了父母，他们留给他的东西大概只有生命和一张不知道是不是被设置了每个月自动收款的银行卡。他甚至不觉得自己和那对男女之间还存在血缘之外的特殊感情，他们有了新的家庭，金廷祐也已经有了。

和李马克分开之前他看了一下相册，确认了放假时间。今天是星期四，工作日，这个时间点中本悠太多半又已经不在家里了。金廷祐提着超市的塑料袋，从电梯里走出来摸钥匙开门。没想到里面的灯还是亮的，沙发上探出一只手挥了挥，“我还以为你要再晚一点才回来。”

“嗯。”金廷祐换了鞋，把该放冰箱的东西从袋子里拿出来，“我以为你不在家。”

“你吃完饭了吗？”中本悠太从沙发上起来，走过来把金廷祐刚放好的东西拿出来看，“没有果汁吗？”

“我没吃，和马克去了超市就回来了。”

金廷祐把罐装的饮料拿出来塞到中本悠太从他后面伸过来的手里，中本悠太靠的有点太近了，让他觉得有点不太自在。他不动声色地往边上让了一点，“我们随便吃点什么可以吗，没时间准备了。”

“嗯。”

金廷祐听到中本悠太在后面拉开拉环的声音，明白这就是可以的意思。他转过身搭上中本悠太的肩，把他往厨房外面推，“你别站在这里。”

确实有点晚了，金廷祐烧开水煮了拉面。端出去的时候中本悠太想伸手来接，他说烫，避开了他的手，弯腰放在矮桌上。

“哥今天晚上不出去吗？”

“嗯，今天就不去了。”

“其实……”金廷祐说了两个字，想了想，还是没说了，“算了没事。”

中本悠太不知道为什么却很在意，踹了他一下，“呀，说话不要说一半。”

“真的没事。”

他知道不能蒙混过关，随便找了件别的事——中本悠太最近的头发有点长，不知道被他在那里找了个发卡别在耳朵后面。“你的头发，之前觉得有点奇怪，没想到还挺好看的。”

“好看吧。”中本悠太笑起来，金廷祐再次为他不同情绪时流露出来的反差愣了一下，掩饰似地低头去锅里捞面。突然他又说，“你是不是要放春假了？”

“下个星期。”

“好羡慕你啊，还可以放假。”

“反正休假的时候哥不也早睡早起吗，有什么关系。”

中本悠太几乎是金廷祐目前为止的人生里认识的最自律的人。他的自律并不是体现在严苛的性格上，而是自然而然中流露的自身的习惯。金廷祐几乎从未见过他松懈下来的样子，永远都像一张弓，不知道在紧张什么。他耸耸肩，对金廷祐说，“你又知道了。”

他总是喜欢穿无袖。有意无意中会露出大片的肌肤和惹人遐想的线条，动一下又再次没到衣服后面。

金廷祐晚上躺在床上的时候面无表情地想，事实上他脸上没有表情的的很多时候不是在放空，往往是在想很多很多其他的事情。中本悠太和他刚开始和金廷祐一起生活的时候相比，几乎没什么变化。他还很年轻没错，但确实是一点改变都没有。喜欢在熟人面前毫不顾忌地大笑，也喜欢亲昵地靠着人很近。

因为没有人想要带上金廷祐，于是他一个人留在这座城市里上学。至于中本悠太，是当时金廷祐的临时数学老师，用来顶替金廷祐怀孕的女教师的位置。金廷祐很讨厌那个女人，所以第一次见到中本悠太的时候就想着如果他能一直留下来就好了，不要让那个惹人厌的人回来。

所幸一直到他毕业，中本悠太都没有走。理所当然他是学校里很多女生的幻想对象，多半是校门口书店卖的少女漫画看多了的后遗症。金廷祐经常能听到女生们聚在一起小声地说话，然后发出只有她们懂的那种窃笑。她们从后面向前走回到座位上，经过他时依然绯红的面颊和弯弯的眼角，并不会让他觉得讨厌，只会顺着她们的议论想，在讲台上板着脸一本正经的中本悠太确实是个对每个人的青春期都充满吸引力的梦。

他感到有一点几乎习以为常的燥热。他并不忌惮把自身的欲望和中本悠太联系在一起，但觉得今天晚上并不是一个好时间。他盯着门缝下面透过来的电视发出的光，想象着同居人现在在沙发上是一个样的什么姿势。或许已经睡着了，任由电视开在那里。金廷祐忍不住翻身下床，因为在黑暗中没有够到不知道踹到哪里去了的拖鞋，光着脚打开了房门。

果不其然，中本悠太陷在靠枕和没有拿走的毯子之间闭着眼，冷光照在脸上，像件会被人觊觎的贵价珠宝。

金廷祐知道他睡觉很浅，像今天早上那种情况很少有。他刚稍微靠近了一点，中本悠太就睁开眼直直地看着他，但没有说话。莫名其妙金廷祐心里生出一点勇气，再走过去了一些，低声说哥不要睡在这里了，把中本悠太抱了起来。

他感受到腾空的时候怀里的人明显僵硬了，然后挣扎着用手肘撞了他一下，“你突然干嘛。”但最终没有继续动了，金廷祐的手感受到他弓起来的脊背突出来的一截骨头。

因为本身就不是会显得很壮的体型，即使有肌肉抱起来的感觉也很轻。金廷祐把中本悠太安置好，转身就想回去。没想到中本悠太忽然开口：“廷祐，我们住在这里多久了？”

“快三年了吧。”

“……过得好快。”中本悠太声音有点低，但很清楚，“没事，你去睡吧。”

“哦。”

金廷祐觉得他有话要说，但出于一些原因他选择了沉默。就像他自己也有很多话想要对中本悠太说，他也同样没有说出口。把房门关上之后他靠着门笑了，有一种很深很深的情绪从心底里浮出来。

自己和那些被夸奖后暗中窃喜的女生没什么不同，他早就知道。

2

去上学的时候一天比一天更能感受到春天正在到来。到了最后那一天，几乎所有人都在讨论过了今天就要到来的春假。李马克也早已经订好了要回去的机票，晚上就要收拾东西去机场。而金廷祐唯一的实感只从路上的枯枝开始长出新芽中获得，嫩绿色的一团，甚至分不太出叶片之间的界限。

已经十二点了，中本悠太还是没有回来。

金廷祐心想他大概今晚不会回来了，想要去睡觉但意识却还很清醒。晚饭用过的餐具被他留在水池里，犯懒没有想去洗掉的意思。他和中本悠太在这件事上达成共识——烹饪应该和善后分割开来，否则连偶尔的乐趣都会消失。他刷手机有点无聊了，干脆丢到一边想事。

出于一些他至今也不太清楚的原因，中本悠太没有留任，金廷祐他们那一届毕业后他就离开了。因为完全没有什么过多的理由联系，之后假借着和其他同学一起回学校看老师的名义，金廷祐扑了个空。大约有一年左右，中本悠太这个人像是不存在一样，金廷祐没有他的任何消息。

他想起大学选修课的老师在第一节课组织的破冰活动上，给每个人都发了一张充斥着各种问题的纸，让他们在答案里填上其他同学的名字。其中有一问是谁曾经对老师产生过幻想，金廷祐只是匆匆看了看，然后把自己的名字填在了同学递过来的表格的其他地方，好像这样就能掩盖他不知道是不是存在过的感情。

李马克用过那种很同情的眼神看着他说，没事，我以前也会这样，我妈说每个人小时候都会有imaginary friend。他们像是两个没见过成人世界的小学生一样挤在酒吧最角落的卡座里，先向酒保要了两杯奎宁水。仔仔细细上网查过了发现不含酒精后，又要了两杯干马天尼。

“你觉得你的高中任课老师会是你的幻想吗？”

说不上是甘甜还是苦涩的辛辣让他们都有些上瘾。发现体验夜生活的火车脱轨失控的时候，金廷祐已经有点不省人事了。李马克自己也喝了不少，用手拍他的脸，“廷祐啊，廷祐啊。”好朋友没理他，留着他一个人干着急。

“廷祐？金廷祐？”

后来李马克形容那一刻的时候，几乎是用尊敬的语气来描述中本悠太的出现。他抬头回答了，然后就看到经过他们桌前的男人弯下腰看了一下金廷祐的脸，“还真是。”

“你是他朋友？”

“……对。”

中本悠太和他一起把金廷祐送回了家。打算走的时候中本悠太突然折返回床头柜，驾轻就熟地开了金廷祐的手机录了他自己的号码进去。看到李马克望着他，扬了扬手里的金属制品，“之前他读高中的时候我还没收过，怎么还是不设密码。”

李马克睁大眼睛瞪他，有什么答案就要呼之欲出。男人笑了一下，“你知道我？我叫中本悠太。”

在那个状态下同样有些醉醺醺的李马克，迷迷糊糊地想原来金廷祐没骗他，和他不一样，金廷祐的假想朋友是真的。

之后联系了两三次，金廷祐开始和中本悠太一起生活。也许是因为都寂寞才一拍即合，他多少可以理解这样的感觉。他自己就很怕孤独，一个人生活喜欢一直大声放音乐，因为如果屋子里只有夜晚温度下降房间建材发出的声音的时候，会觉得难过。

他们当时吃完饭站在餐厅门口等红绿灯。路边的樱花开了，有花瓣从枝头飘落要落到地上。中本悠太就伸手在半空中抓住了一片，金廷祐在夜色里分辨不出来是白色的还是粉色的，但还是问他，“哥喜欢？”

这个路口的红绿灯很慢，中本悠太把手松开了，沉默地看着它落进下水道里，然后才开口：“不讨厌。以前的家附近有很多。”

虽然是一起在等，但要从这里过马路回家的其实只有金廷祐而已。对面绿色的小人亮了起来，金廷祐想要道别然后离开，却突然被中本悠太拽住了。为盲人设计的声音节奏很快地敲在人的耳膜上，他扭过头，问怎么了。

然后中本悠太就问他想不想要和他一起去住。这个画面甚至称得上有些浪漫，旁边有路人向他们投来不明意义的目光。金廷祐没有犹豫就点了头，飞快地握紧了中本悠太的手，感到迟来的幸福乌泱乌泱迅速占据了他的大脑。

今天回忆到的有点太多了，但是金廷祐从心底里非常想要和中本悠太呆在一起。这是象征着春假就要开始的第一个夜晚，像小时候和爸爸妈妈在一起手牵手回家一样，心里会充满着简单而单纯的幸福，只为一切刚开始而喜悦，不会去考虑一切都有结束。他想要和中本悠太一起分享。

第二天醒来的时候是被敲门声惊醒的，金廷祐脑子还没清醒就下床跌跌撞撞跑去开门，穿了拖鞋也觉得地板很凉。中本悠太偶尔会这样没带钥匙，不是什么很值得大惊小怪的事情。

他把门推开就转身了，问中本悠太要不要吃点什么，后面却迟迟没有动静。这时金廷祐闻到了，混在甜味里，让人难以忽略的味道。中本悠太的香水一直都是香奈儿五号，某个著名女明星钟爱的'睡衣'，金廷祐一闻就知道。

春寒料峭，早晨的寒意让他颤抖了一下，然后顺着他的脊梁向上攀，他没忍住打了个喷嚏。到了下一秒反应过来，金廷祐就转过身，对站在门外暗处的中本悠太说，“哥进来吧。”

他们之间没有什么过多的交流。金廷祐直接在衣柜里拿了新的衣服放进浴室里，让中本悠太先去洗澡。然后他自己坐在沙发上出神，有点紧张地咬了自己的手指，尝到了比空气中似有似无的味道更加厚重的血腥味，反应过来，拿纸巾擦拭了一下。他刻意想要改掉这个坏习惯很多年了，但一直未果。很难看，小学的时候更严重，几乎说得上血肉模糊，

他想到了一些过去发生的无序且混乱的事情，高三那年自己冲动下去打的耳洞，塑料袋装的酒精和棉棒，还有隔壁班上那个和他在社团活动室说过一两句话的女生。这些特别琐碎的而且已经说得上有些遥远的记忆连在一起，此刻的金廷祐好像变得只有嗅觉是明晰的，他有点生理性的反胃。

离他的脚不远处就是中本悠太脱下的散落衣物，再边上一点的地板上有一小块镜子投射出来的光斑。他看着那个亮点，莫名其妙从心理上觉得很烫，像是小时候站在操场上晒着太阳听领导训话，太阳光照在脖子上的感觉，让人想要离开一点。这时浴室门开了，中本悠太走出来坐到了他身边。他的拖鞋里还有残留的水，发出让人难以忍耐的声音。

“到底怎么了？”

中本悠太有点烦躁地啧了一下，“问那么多干嘛。”

“你现在有立场对我生气吗？”金廷祐还是没忍住，说了重话。沐浴露味道的热气迎面笼罩在他的脸上，他站起来，弯腰去捡那些衣服。中本悠太离那个人很近——无论当时他是有意识与否，他和那个人的距离不会太远。血液是喷溅式的，避无可避。

“悠太哥。”

他把衣服都扔进脏衣桶里，重新走回沙发边上，跪在中本悠太的身边，“我现在已经放春假了。你想不想开着车出去兜风？”

“现在就走，什么都不要收拾了。就你和我。”

中本悠太愣住了，金廷祐没有给他多余的思考时间，不依不挠地拉住他的手，“就当是去散心”

“你以为我干了什么？”但中本悠太突然笑了，“你以为我杀了人？”

金廷祐不知道中本悠太的脑回路怎么会拐到那么莫名其妙的地方去，感到有一点点微妙的尴尬与慌张，想要说点什么解释一下。中本悠太用他猫一样的眼睛盯着他，还是笑着，“昨天晚上有人死了。他就站在我后面的吧台里，被人用枪打中了右胸。”

“他没有马上就死。滑下去了瘫在台子上，我看到他的侧脸都痛到扭曲了，连手指都还在颤抖。血溅了我一身，烫得好恶心。”

“那一瞬间好像连空气都变成红色的了。”他向前倾，把额头抵在了金廷祐的肩膀上。中本悠太自己不知道，事实上他的表情已经很奇怪，像是因为在刻意回忆昨天晚上的情景，他一直皱着眉。

“没事了。现在已经没事了。“金廷祐只能这样安慰他。“…我那天晚上，其实想说让你不要再去了。”

“要是你说了就好了，我说不定就会听你的了。”中本悠太这么说，虽然他们两个都知道就算金廷祐说出口了，也绝不可能让他改变主意。

中本悠太似乎也不惊讶金廷祐知道了他在干些什么。这座城市拥有不了什么宜居环境，大概有一两千人都在为地下见不得人的交易工作。中本悠太只是其中之一，只是庞大机器里一个小小的书记员，再多也只是偶尔会帮忙记个账罢了。他的晚归，他有时身上掩盖不住的气味，再加上他过于敷衍的态度，金廷祐也不是傻子。

虽然金廷祐并不知道为什么他会去做这样的工作，他绞尽脑汁也想不出一个理由。同时他也觉得，如果，就算中本悠太真的杀死了某个人，他也不会从他身边离开。

“那你想不想去？我们随便去哪里。”所以他还是固执地重复，想让中本悠太答应他的要求。

住在一起之后他们一直都是共用的洗护用品，金廷祐闻到中本悠太脖颈发尾的洗发水的味道，他尝试着伸出手摸了摸他的头。他们的姿势让金廷祐正视到窗外的阳光，晃得他眼睛有一点不适的疼。但他没有动，他已经是一个经历过很多生理上的苦痛的大人了，不是所有东西都会让他感到不能忍受。

中本悠太有点不悦地避开了他的动作，好像很不喜欢这样，稍微抬起头皱眉说，“喂，别这样。”但过了一会儿又抿了一下嘴，“想去那就去吧”

3

中本悠太已经记不清自己是在一个什么样天气的日子离开日本了。

感觉上只不过是一两年前的事，从日历上来看却已经快要七年了。他记得还是中学生的时候，自己每天回家都要背着书包经过人潮汹涌的道顿堀。中本悠太放学后总是一个人在那里待很久，因为所有人都很匆忙，没有人会注意他，给他一种莫名其妙被忽视的安全感。一直到不得不要回家的时候，他才收拾东西慢慢准备回去。

渐渐的他常去的那家咖啡馆老板都已经认识他了，有时候会来和他聊天。有一天老人泡咖啡的时候突然提到“今天又是世界杯，晚上这附近估计又会很混乱，你早点回家吧悠太君。”

但中本悠太没有听他的话。那天晚上他站在桥上，第一次想要学旁边那些狂热的球迷一样一跃而下，觉得就这样死掉也无所谓。

他不太清楚淹死会带来多强烈的疼痛。有上班族不小心从后面撞到了他跟他道歉，中本悠太没回头，抬着头想自己的事。他看着前面在这里挂了很多年的格力高广告，像是虚焦了在脑子里只混成一团。

水涌进肺里，大概和被用力推得不小心没站稳，然后额头狠狠撞在床沿上差不多痛。

从玄关里就能听到父母又在吵架。他提着鞋轻轻放好，蹑手蹑脚踩着木质地板往楼上走。今天运气很好没被发现，顺利回到了自己的房间里。这个家是一户建，不知道该说好还是不好。

没有人会来敲他的门问他要不要吃饭。不用半个小时，他想，就会有一方夺门而出。中本悠太躺在床上玩了没几盘PSP，果不其然听到大门被关上的声音，然后车响了。看来今天受不了要离开的是母亲，父亲并不会开车。他往窗外望了一下，家外面那棵樱花树能看到一点枝头。听说是邻居的爷爷种下的，花期的时候飞得到处都是花瓣，好看但清理起来却很麻烦。前一阵突然枯死了，好像说是根系萎缩了。

他翻了个身，想要把自己很深地埋进被子里，这样就什么都听不见了。但其实接下来一点声音都没有，房子又变得很安静，像之前什么都没发生。似乎父母对于吵架都乐在其中，可以很快翻篇，而为之感到苦痛的却从来只有中本悠太一个人而已。

中本悠太有点想喝水，但不想下楼去触父亲的霉头，说教式的挨骂让他想起来就厌烦。偏偏这一阵干渴又让人有些难以忍受，他烦躁地在房间里转了一圈，从地上把书包拎起来，没想到翻出来少半塑料瓶纯净水。他拧开了盖子喝了一口，发现这并没有让他在心理上觉得比之前好过一些。

混乱又麻木的青春期，他想，真是差劲到无可复加了。

但有时候想到一些别的东西，觉得也没那么糟。他把成绩单从书包里抽出来，拉开了床下的抽屉，松开最上面的燕尾夹重新夹成一沓。偏差值马上就要够到想去的大学了，过完这一年，马上就可以逃走了。

他已经了解了很多大学，去关东也好还是往北边走也好，无论怎么想都会是让人感到很有希望的事情。

第二天出门的时候，正好遇到了踩着父亲出门时间回来的母亲。她似乎有点尴尬，不痛不痒地关怀了一下，"昨天什么时候回来的？"

"去田中家打游戏了。"中本悠太在撒谎，"十点多才到家，怎么了吗？"

母亲看上去像是松了一口气，但还是说，"马上就要考大学了，不要老是去打游戏啊"。中本悠太说知道了知道了，从她边上挤过去，"我走了。"

"路上小心。"

似乎还是不想让局面变得太过难看，所以才这样问。可是就算自己没有见识到又怎么样呢，这个家已经摇摇欲坠。他和邻居打了个招呼，在心里想，最迟到明年，大概就谁也受不了谁了。

不过没关系，那个时候他已经离开了。

放学之后他去找田中，到他班上一问才知道田中今天要去弓道部。他跟那个女生道谢，正打算离开的时候突然被叫住。中本悠太回头问怎么了，那个女生支支吾吾半天，最后说她忘记要说什么了。于是他笑了一下，“那我先走了。”

很多人到了高三就会选择不去社团，中本悠太找到田中的时候田中在和部员说话。他的护具袋放在地上，看上去已经有点旧了。中本悠太走过去没打扰他们，就站在边上看着。过一会儿田中提着东西过来，“最后一天了还有点舍不得。”

“这样啊。”

“不过说真的，当时你为什么要退出足球部啊，蛮可惜的。”

中本悠太当然不能说是因为不能让别人看到自己被卷入父母之间战争后遗留的腿上的伤，低头含糊地说没什么原因。田中又说，“可是你好像确实是对足球完全没兴趣了，也没看见你像安藤他们那样熬夜看球赛。”

“我不说了。”田中察觉到他不想谈这个，连忙转移了话题，"你想不想试试这个？"他指了指远处的靶子。

"好啊。"

中本悠太对这些一直都没有什么兴趣，只感觉弓比他想象中的要重很多。田中告诉他怎样是正确的，于是他试着把弓拉开，“然后呢？”

'正射必中。'

时至今日在回想那天的时候，中本悠太还对这句话印象深刻。当时他不明白是什么意思，只是觉得自己一切都到位了，多少能够射中标靶。

他松开手，感受到莫名的颤动，从手开始蔓延到全身。有那么零点几秒钟他以为是箭射出的力量造成的，很快，他意识到是他放在西服口袋里的手机响了。

中本悠太接听了电话，那支箭射出去擦过了靶子，不知道去了哪里。

“喂。”他和田中交换了一个眼神，忍不住自己也笑了。

“您好，请问是中本悠太先生吗？”

当他马不停蹄地赶到医院的时候，父亲去了警察局配合调查。他只能站在外面透过窗户看到病床上母亲苍白的脸。中本悠太从那一刻起突然意识到原来长辈在不知不觉间都已经衰老了，在无穷无尽生活的琐碎里干枯，瘦弱得好像可以轻易折断。护士没注意，有的血滴在床单上干涸了，已经变成了暗红色。

放心下来的同时他心里取而代之的是一阵难以言喻的恶心。对自己，对父母。他不知道在看到母亲现在并不危及生命之后就重新在心态上变得若无其事的他自己能不能算是正常，也许不算，但他无法从自己的身体里找出一丝一毫的想要流泪的冲动。

警察在对他说明情况，说是母亲先动了手后父亲随手就拿起了手边母亲心爱的花瓶摔在地上。那只花瓶一直摆在家里的矮几上，以前母亲会在那里练习插花，好像还说过自己是学的什么样的流派。其他的话中本悠太都听不太懂，要反应很久才能理解是什么意思。警察说母亲冲出了门，在家门口的路上被一辆私家车给撞到，流了血然后就陷入了昏迷，他点点头，表示自己知道了。

“那什么时候能见父亲？”

“等我们那边的工作结束后吧。”

他没有进病房，就坐在外面的椅子上无意识摩挲了一下手腕。前几天自己不知道撞到哪里产生的痕迹还没有消去，变成一块说不上来什么颜色的淤血。中本悠太一直知道自己手上的血管很明显，蓝色的从手腕一直蔓延到手肘都很清晰。如果此刻破裂了，像园艺用的水管那样破裂了的话，也会流出像母亲那样的血吗？

不光是父母，原来自己也已经渐渐坏死了。他连度过青春期的资格都没有，总是在流血，身上的心里的，但他的血其实也是黑色的。他的脑子里轰隆隆地闷响，然后是刺耳的刹车声，他看到母亲不算是健壮的身体重重地摔在地上，有热的猩红色的东西笼罩住了他的感官。

他不是没有别的选择。如果他愿意，现在就可以把自己投入那条河流中，别人或许会觉得他是个效仿那些聚在居酒屋里大喊的中年球迷的年轻足球爱好者。事实上他曾经也确实是，只是他已经放弃足球很久很久了。所以才记不起世界杯的日子，也不会再像过去那样半晚上起来看球赛。刺鼻的消毒水的味道让他窒息，警察还在对他说话。中本悠太抬起头却感觉自己什么都看不清，连声音都忽远忽近。那个人抓住了他的肩膀摇晃着他，好像他是一个什么没有生命的物品。

“别碰我。”

警察好像听到了，没再继续动他。于是他心安理得地保持了沉默，有人递给他一杯水，这下他能看清是谁的脸，不认识的护士，于是他慢慢说了句谢谢。

没有人来打扰他，他一个人坐了很久。到了深夜稍微恢复一点精神后护士细声细气地对他说母亲醒了，他这才像从梦中惊醒，站起来拉开了病房的门。

母亲看上去还是很不舒服，闭着眼。听到他进来的声音才看了他一下，像是竭尽全力地也笑了一下。中本悠太不知道该干些什么，只好转过身先关上了门。他不太想走过去靠得太近，但母亲的目光几乎是有点殷切的，他只好走到了床前。

“对不起啊。”母亲对他道歉，“吓到了吧？”

“就不能分开吗？你和爸爸。”

她没有想到他会说这些，愣住了。之后才又慢慢笑起来：“……你是这样想吗？或许是要分开了。”

她让中本悠太坐在床边的椅子上，握住了他的手。她的手一直在被子里所以变得有点烫，中本悠太还是没下决心挣开，掩饰似地抬头看了看输液管。

“现在还发生这种事，是不是会影响到你？”

“说什么呢，又不是第一天。”

“原谅我吧，还有爸爸。我们两个人之间的事情让你这么难过。”母亲攥了一下他的手，“我刚刚在想，之前好像没问过，你有什么想做的事吗？”

“现在不知道。”

去大学逃离这里的想法此刻变得有点滑稽可笑。就在刚刚，几十分钟前他发现自己好像永远没办法像他想的那样离这里的一切很远，所以连最后的目标都变得无意义。

“这样啊，”她勉强笑了一下，“还有时间，慢慢想吧。总之，如果有什么想做的事，就尽管去做好了。”

她好像看不出中本悠太的抗拒，摸了摸他的头。中本悠太有很多想说的，有点恶毒的话，此刻却莫名说不出口。被触碰到的感觉让他很不舒服，想要现在就立刻出去。他敷衍了几句，又拿田中当挡箭牌，离开了医院。

他和父亲一起回家之后，中本悠太把自己一个人关在黑暗的房间里，把那些成绩单从床下拿出来一张张撕碎了。比想象中用时要短，做完这些后他开始发呆，不知道接下来该做些什么。这时候他的脚跟碰到了床下的另外一个抽屉。

他大概升上初中的第一年就开始收到情书了。似乎那些粉红色的信封是当年的什么潮流，成为了每个女生都会选择的传达自己心意的最好方式。中本悠太一封都没有看过，每次把不知道什么时候夹进他教科书里的信抽出来之后就丢到一边。他没有扔掉，因为觉得还是不太好，所以都丢在床下的抽屉里，仿佛那里就是它们的监牢。

他把抽屉拉开了，从中间选了一封抽出来。上面写着的名字他一点印象都没有，估计不是同班同学。他没有到书桌上去找裁信刀，直接打开来。女孩子圆圆的字体让他晃了一下神，有一段时间女生很流行写这样的样式的字，他倒是有印象。

信纸就是纯白色的，除了横线什么多余的其他装饰也没有。开头她说，“给悠太君。”

具体中本悠太没有怎么注意看，一目十行地随意浏览了一下，就是他想象中情书具有的内容。至于到了末尾，他不小心捏皱了信纸的一角。

“如果说悠太君能接受我的心意的话，我会非常高兴。因为从遇见悠太君那一天过后，我再也没有办法去在意其他人。希望你能明白，你对于我来说，是这个世界上绝无仅有的奇迹。”

他第一次记住了这个女孩子的名字，同时因为别人对他的希望而从心里感受到对自己人生更深更深的沮丧。他把信纸揉皱了同样扔进废纸篓里。他撕碎这些，把所有他自己的希望，别人对他的希望都毁掉，现在他只想让自己能好过一点。

4

我承认一开始我根本没有在意他，只是有点不解。

他其实没有什么别的错，只是从第一面起对我倾注的关注有点太过了，哪怕我背过身去写板书，也能感受到他的目光。我有点不耐烦，转过去往他那边看了一眼，说，“那边那个，叫金廷祐是吗？你来回答。”

他慢吞吞地站起来走到我身边去拿粉笔。近距离发现他比我高出一些的事实让我很不爽，往边上退开了一些。他的字和班里其他男生龙飞凤舞的不同，无意识写得很工整，估计如果给把尺子给他他就会一行行对着写了。我留的这道题不算难，他没过多久就做完了，把粉笔放在黑板的凹槽里。

有点奇怪的是他没有回座位，就站在一边。我不太清楚这是不是规矩，没开口让他走。

"对了。"事实上也不需要再怎么查验，我就看着他写的，知道每一步都没问题，"下去吧。"

我注意到他回去之后就在向边上的女生要纸巾，引起了一阵小小的骚动。我没管他们，继续讲我的课。但粉笔对金廷祐造成的困扰好像非常大，擦了两三遍之后他脸上依然浮现着一种不高兴的神情。

"那第一节课就到这里结束了，下次再见吧。"我把东西收好，出于习惯背过去把自己的名字板书擦掉。擦到名字的时候有人叫住了我，"老师，今天我值日。"

"哦。"我把黑板擦递给他，"谢谢。"

金廷祐接过去，慢吞吞地把我剩下的笔迹擦去。扬尘似乎让他觉得很不爽，又流露出刚才那样的表情。我从他边上借过，他也又和之前那样一样直白着看着我。

古怪。

但我无暇顾及他，我的生活里还有很多别的事情。远到代课结束后要不要留下来继续任职，近到今天中午要吃什么菜，一个在我班上有点怪异的学生，实在是排不上号。但如果说，我的意思是说，他的成绩太差危及到了我的月度奖金，那么我才可能会分出一点心思在他身上。

父亲在line上给我发了一张在海上的照片，不知道又去了哪里钓鱼。我随便回了一句天气看上去好好啊，他就迫不及待地说是啊风浪也小，很适合像我这样的休闲垂钓者。

我又回复玩得开心，他就像我的学生们一样发了一个有点可爱而搞怪的卡通表情。

每当我想到他戴着眼镜笨拙而滑稽地学着使用这些社交软件的时候，我心里就会产生一种微妙的情感。因为离他们很远，关系变得比以前要好，偶尔像刚才这样说说话也可以。我把手机收好，侧身躲过了一个迷迷糊糊向我撞过来的女生，开始正式思考今天要吃点什么。

餐前洗手的时候我看了看镜子里我的脸。因为要任教，所以我只能把大学时期留的长发剪掉，鬓角部分现在摸上去还有点扎手。我为我的头发们惋惜，于是用手蘸水去模糊了镜子里的倒影。

水给我一种很干净且安全的归属感，我看着它们从镜面上滑下去，抽出纸巾擦掉了。

我离过去已经很远很远。

来当老师完全是意外中的意外。我原本想毕业之后再先找一份服务性质的工作，然后慢慢考虑自己到底想要干些什么。大一时候认识的毕业生学姐找到我问我可不可以帮忙去代课，反正也没什么别的想做的，我就同意了。教师从某种角度上来说不也是一种服务行业吗。

比我想象中的要难。这些学生虽然高三了，在我眼里还像是一窝东窜西跳的兔崽子。他们好像不会像我以前那样思虑很多，只想着怎么样捣乱。我感觉我的一天二十四小时中被他们掰碎成了四十八小时，无时无刻都在担心下一秒又有人到办公室来找我。

同时不可否认，付出这些辛苦后收到的钱会让我很愉悦。虽然打进帐上的只是一个数字，但却可以等价为很多其他物质上的消费，人类社会在某些方面的发展真是值得夸赞。

至于金廷祐，我说了，一开始我根本没有在意他。

他属于很少数的不怎么爱往办公室跑的那一类，在课上也沉默少言。我一开始以为他是那种很内向的学生，但过久了才发现不是——他很少一个人待着，总是被一大群人簇拥在一起，意外的是个小领导者。

所以我没忍住多关注了他一点。下一次再和他说话的时候，他被我抓住了一点藏着的叛逆的影子。

也不知道是被谁拜托，来送作业的变成了金廷祐。他有好像有一点整理癖，把东西放在我桌上后又站着慢悠悠地把它们都叠成整齐的一摞。他四面都看了一下，伸出手指小心地把突出来的一本往回推了一点。他这个样子有点搞笑，我开口逗他：“等下我还是会弄乱的。”

他脸上瞬间就流露了那种别扭的表情，声音很小地'嗯'了一声。我一直盯着他看，他虽然受不了地别过脸，但还是在锲而不舍地把作业都整理好。他显然把速度加快了，弄完的时候长舒一口气，习惯性把头发从侧面往后面捋了一下。

“哎。”我招手让他弯腰下来听我说话，“你居然打了耳洞。”

“我刚刚看到啦。”

金廷祐好像有点受惊，捂着耳朵放也不是不放也不是。我不太清楚校规里有没有关于学生打耳洞的风纪内容，不过——反正我也只不过是个临时工而已，不必在意那么多。我把刻意留得有点长的头发撩开给他看，“这又没什么。”

我大概也是上高中的时候去打了第一次，之后就一发不可收拾。手穿的也打过，机器的也打过，无论是什么穿过我这个人的肉体，在那一瞬间无论是否疼痛，我都能感受到我这个人还是鲜活的。

我想他应该能看到有一些因为没有使用而已经自己长好了，但还是留下了痕迹。他好像想要伸手碰我，最终还是忍住了。

"之前没有别人发现过？"

"没有老师会盯着我一直看。"

他说的这句话意有所指，但我不是很在意他的指控。我示意他现在可以出去了，他转身要走，又被我叫住：“有没有人讲过你很蠢？”

我指了指自己耳垂的位置，"耳朵发炎了，自己去买点东西消毒吧。"

金廷祐怔住了，站在原地没动，我冲他摆摆手说让他快点走，“马上上课了傻站着干嘛。”

不知道是不是因为我对他这一次莫名其妙的关心，金廷祐好像觉得我们两个变得很熟一样，来找我的频率高了一些。大部分时候我们甚至都不会有什么对话，他坐在我边上的工位上自习。刚开始我还会觉得很烦，踢一踢我们中间的挡板问他上自习为什么要来这里，他把耳机扯下来对我说教室太吵了，而且这个座位是他哥的，他得到同意了。

我说金道英怎么可能是你哥你骗谁呢，你以为我是笨蛋吗，金廷祐驾轻就熟拉开他哥的抽屉把里面的薄荷巧克力拿出来，说你自己去问他啊，金道英真的是我堂哥。

他每天都来，经常会给我带点零食。我不知道一个高中生怎么还会那么喜欢吃零食，仗着晚上办公室没什么人一个人吃得津津有味，还总是问别人要不要吃。我的自制力并没有好到闻到那些各式各样的食物还能自己坚持晚上不吃东西的好习惯，经常莫名其妙就开始和他一起吃，顺便帮他看看数学作业。

我记得是下暴雨了的那个晚上，我玩着手机突然注意到金廷祐在边上弓着身子不知道在干嘛。他埋着头像只鸵鸟，我看不到他的脸。

“你在干嘛？”我死命伸长了腿踢了一下他坐着的那把办公椅，他抬起头慌慌张张地朝我看，“没什么，不是什么大事。”

他越这样我越好奇，我皱了下眉，抓住了他捂住耳朵那只手，“耳朵怎么了？痛？”

也许是我的速度太快了，金廷祐完全没有反应过来，左手手心直接直接摊开了我面前。其实仔细想想他当时的出血量并不多，但我对血的敏感度比想象中还要大，直接反射性甩开了他的手。

那一瞬间有点尴尬，他马上抽出纸巾去擦拭。我多少明白他这是因为刚打耳洞发炎的后遗症，但完全没想到会看到血。金廷祐站起来低声说：“我就先走了。”

校医不是二十四小时的，现在肯定已经下班了。我犹豫了一下，还是喊，“过来坐下。”把放在桌子角落的塑料袋拎起来放在腿上解开。金廷祐少有的几个优点就是有眼力见，乖乖回来坐好了。他好像悄悄往这边望，我只好补充了一句，“……学校入职发的简单的药品，我一次都没用过。”

我原本打算帮他消毒，想了想还是从别的女老师那借了面镜子来，让他自己弄。他也没什么异议，虽然姿势有点别扭，但动作很快。

我把袋子递给他，“这个你拿走吧，我留着也没用。”

他接过去，我让他往我这边低下头。金廷祐其实坐着也比我高一些，这样的姿势让他显得少有的乖顺。创口已经止血了，除了有点泛红，没有什么别的异常。从我的角度上来看这小子的侧脸太过漂亮了，垂着眼看不清现在是什么样的眼神。我干咳了一声，示意他可以坐直了。

他握住我的手，"谢谢老师。"

我只能悻悻地抽回来，连看都不敢看他，"不用谢。"

在我过去的人生里已经足以让我认识到我喜欢男性，或者说是我不在意恋人的性别，不在意世界上任何人的性别。金廷祐，作为我的学生突然之间要和这些扯上关系，不管怎么想都还是有些奇怪。我旁敲侧击地问下自习的金道英他的堂弟是个什么样的人，他像只受惊的兔子一下窜得很远说金廷祐惹事了吗？我说随便聊聊，他犹豫了半天最终也只告诉我金廷祐的父母没有一个愿意和他在一起。

那天晚上我久违地做了一个梦，梦到了许久未见的母亲。一切都很温和而无害，感觉上我们只是坐在一起说话，具体也因为我的突然清醒而模糊不清无法记起。窗外传来下雨的声音，因为睡眠浅，我不喜欢在有光的房间里睡觉，所以把窗帘拉得很紧，室内也因此变得很暗。我唤醒手机屏幕，凌晨五点十九分，还能再睡一会儿。于是我倒回床上，把被子盖好，浑身陷入一种低温潮湿环境中的温暖里。

这种感觉让我短暂地感到安全。

我以为我已经对血液脱敏。在母亲车祸后我的症状一度严重到了影响正常生活的地步，毕竟人在生活中接触到的关于血的各类信息太多，我不能一一回避。我总是感觉眼睛前有一层薄薄的纱似的东西，看什么都是带着红色的。搬来韩国之后慢慢变好了，也许也有在我的刻意回避下面对血的机会也少了的原因，但我曾经一度以为我再也不会害怕任何人的血。

从某种意义上来说我似乎依然是以前那个中本悠太，不管怎么样矫正姿势，几千几万次将箭射出，还是达不到终点。

金廷祐有的时候会很招人烦，闲得要死好像天天都能围着别人转。我如果觉得他让我觉得烦躁了就让他走开，他也不会生气，过一会儿看我气消了又慢慢悠悠地靠过来。小狗，他永远不会生我的气，我想或许是因为他也有那么一点依赖我。他好像很怕寂寞，所以才想时时刻刻都和别人在一起。我以前养过的小狗也是这样，但后来因为那些原因实在没有办法再养下去，我只好亲手把她送到了乡下的亲戚家。

我有想过她会不会因为我把她送走而恨我，但也许那只小狗早就不记得是谁把她从宠物店里带出来，只会觉得我莫名其妙。

如果结束自习之后太晚了的话，我有时候会和金道英金廷祐一起回家。不在同一个小区但在同一个方向，一般在我到了之后他们还要往前走一段，所以我也不太确定他们到底住在哪里。不过有的时候也只有我和金廷祐一起，金道英大多数时候下了班就冲回家睡觉，没心情留下来等金廷祐放学。

从下暴雨的那天晚上之后我就总感觉不太舒服，昏昏沉沉好像一直在发低烧。因为没有严重到要请假翘班的程度，况且我觉得应该是出于偶然看到血这样有点低幼的刺激，只能慢慢等身体恢复。没有要紧的事做就经常在走神，包括在和金廷祐一起回家他叽叽喳喳和我说话的时候。

“你最近好像总是这样。”

“什么？”我还是有点晕，感觉眼睛对不上焦，用力眨了几下，“我在听，你不就是在说足球吗？”

这句当然是在说谎。

“可是只有我一个人讲话有点奇怪。”他嘟囔了一下，发现我没在认真听索性也不说了，背着书包乖乖地跟我跟得很紧。

这时我才勉强清醒一点，有一种莫名其妙空落落的感觉突然浮现在心里。很不安，好像有什么事马上就要发生了。我四处张望，没发现什么很奇怪的人，于是我转过头问金廷祐：“你有没有觉得很……”

突然人群变得很吵闹，我顺着他们的视线向上看，听到了诡异的破风声。有什么东西落下来了，在夜色里我看不清，也不知道作何反应。我有点想要开口问金廷祐是什么东西要摔下来，却说不出话。

物体落地时间和重量无关。

金廷祐过来挡住了我的视线，同时捂住了我的耳朵。现在想来几乎是荒谬的好笑，我们之间的第一个拥抱居然是在那样的场景下。我从他的怀抱里感受到周围人群的慌乱，还有他向我传递过来的切实的温度。一切在我眼前都是藏青色的柔软织物，我不由得伸手在金廷祐的西服校服外套之下圈住了他的腰，里面的毛衣开衫又是另外一种触感。

我想那个女孩是已经死了，因为人们安静了几秒。

一想到这一点，我忍不住又搂紧了一点。金廷祐在这个时候反而像个年长者，可以任由我去依靠。他稍微弯下腰，小声地在我耳边说，“没关系的，不要怕。”是我表现得太狼狈了，身体控制不住地颤抖，连答话都很难。我不可控制地去想他身后现在是什么样的情景，感觉到那种仿佛可以共通的所有骨骼折断的剧痛。金廷祐的手移到我的脸颊，用拇指轻轻抚摸我的眼睛，继续说，“不要怕。”

有个男人尖着嗓子喊：“她还在动！”

空气中还是隐隐约约有血的味道，我感到一阵眩晕。这么抱着很热，但我们两个都没有松手。我颇为老成地想高中生的体温好高啊，几乎是在发烫。

我第一次知道原来感到害怕的时候可以不会是冰冷的。好温暖，高中生没有什么过多香精掺杂的干净气息钻进我鼻子里抚慰我。我听到金廷祐很稳定的心跳声，从他单薄的身体里传来。

他亲吻了我的额头，第三次对我说，“不要怕。”

—————————————————————  
大部分时间中本悠太都一个人在房间里睡觉，金廷祐则自己在这个小城市里到处闲逛。

他出生的那座城市也不大，人口密度不高，到处都弥漫着一种介于现代和老旧之间的氛围。不过那好像已经变成了很久以前的事，在他记忆里没有留下什么痕迹。他向来都是这样不想记得的东西就干脆的忘记，总比时时想起来伤心要好。

这是他们开车停留在这里的第十一天，在一周多的晴朗天气过去之后，昨晚却突然下了冰雹。直接导致了今天早晨气温也很低，金廷祐抱着手臂感叹自己出门穿少了衣服，海岬的冷风从外套袖口往里灌，裤子也薄，感觉膝盖都冻得发疼。

来散步之前他随便找了个店子吃早餐，那个时候因为刚喝了一碗热乎乎的豆腐汤所以不觉得凉，出来落差就大了。他犹豫要不要现在回酒店，又想到回去肯定会把中本悠太吵醒，只好硬着头皮迎着风继续走。今天没有渔船出海，都停泊在港口里。路上也没什么行人，只有不怕人的海鸥落在栏杆上盯着他看。

“看什么？”他板起脸装凶，结果这只看上去呆呆的鸟丝毫不在意他，伸了下脖子开始给自己舔毛。他往那边走了几步它也不怕，还是停在原地。金廷祐有点泄气，干脆没再动。

感觉整个人站久了都快冻僵了，他赶紧跺脚让自己暖和起来。金廷祐突然想起来中本悠太若干年前说过就他这张脸没有人会怕，现在看来好像说的是对的。

他拎着领口把外套裹紧了一点，却被自己的手指冰了一下。他出来了快两个小时，估计中本悠太已经醒了。

金廷祐最后往港口看了一眼，那只海鸥被另外一个路人惊得飞起来，俯冲下去又落在一艘船的甲板上。

中本悠太看上去状态还是不太好，话也少。金廷祐回到房间里他才睁开眼，小声地问：“你去哪里了？”

“到处去转了一下，没给你带早餐。”

“现在都几点了。”中本悠太稍微遮了下自己的眼睛，“马上中午了吃什么早饭。”

他拍了拍身边的位置示意金廷祐坐过去，金廷祐感觉自己身上凉气散得差不多了才慢吞吞地走过去。中本悠太轻轻抓住了他的手，骂了一句好冷，但还是没放开。

“就坐在这里吧，不要走。”他满意地又闭上了眼睛。

金廷祐无端地想到他们住到这个房间的第一个晚上，中本悠太借着酒劲跟他说了很多很多，他甚至都听不太懂。他语序很颠倒地跟金廷祐说那些很久以前他没有参与过的事情，突然又停下来皱着眉头说：“我其实超级讨厌樱花。”

“以前不是不讨厌吗？”

“那是骗你的，所有人看到樱花不都会想到日本吗，所以让我觉得超级讨厌。”

“这样啊。”金廷祐说，那个时候中本悠太也是这样握着他的手。他不确定他现在是不是又睡着了，只好乖乖坐着，不敢过多动弹。

但中本悠太其实在他回来之前就已经醒了很久，犯懒没从床上起来。捉弄金廷祐怪好玩的，他索性继续装还要继续睡。他这几天和金廷祐说了很多有的没的，只是没有告诉他，从母亲车祸那天之后他一直秉承的信条就变成了不抱有任何希望地去生活。他收拾东西逃跑似地来了韩国，放纵地去做了很多自己想做的事情。这期间遇见的很多人却没有一个最终留在他身边，总是说着你根本就不会怎么对别人好。中本悠太也无所谓，只是偶尔也会想大概是因为自己在这方面真的变得很笨拙的原因。

但金廷祐不一样，金廷祐所需要的只是最低限度的好。

他重新感受到他能负担起另外一个人对自己的期待，在他力所能及的范围内就能做到。金廷祐没有像所有的其他人一样对他说我需要你，而是他主动地产生了想要金廷祐来依赖他这种心情。

第一天听自己乱七八糟说了很多话之后，金廷祐很安静地看着他。让中本悠太甚至担心他是不是说得太多太烦了。但没过多久金廷祐就动了一下，俯下身用脸蹭了一下他的手心，说：“……是热的。”

中本悠太觉得有点莫名其妙，他蜷了一下手指，“我又没死，当然是热的。”

金廷祐没接他的话，“悠太哥，没和我见面的那一年一次都没见过血吗？”

“走好运了，一次也没有。”中本悠太能感受到金廷祐的呼吸，“而且我现在没有那么……”

他的话被打断了，“我知道。”

他们再次相遇之后很少再有机会沉浸在各自过去原因不同，却同样不堪的青春里。金廷祐想，他的后遗症是缺爱，而恰好中本悠太却和他相反。所以他没什么预兆地抬头亲吻了他，理所当然地知道今天自己不会被拒绝。第一天入住的房间里还没有太多人起居带来的气息，给他们两个人都带来一种稀薄的虚拟感。

“不可以爱别人，但你可以爱我的吧？”金廷祐说。

'我都等了你这么久了，从第一眼开始。'

中本悠太想到这里，因为现在的气氛早已脱离了那天晚上的昏暗旖旎，让他有点脸热，再也装不下去，翻身坐起来。金廷祐在发呆，看到他突然起来似乎吓了一跳。他似乎只有在非常偶然的机会下才会那么大胆，不会因为羞怯而避开目光。

不想尴尬，中本悠太打开手机看了一下，母亲发了消息来，说周末要去做礼拜，中本悠太回复完之后，顺便也问了一下金廷祐。

“你要不要和他们也打个电话？”

“算了。”金廷祐又露出了那种他仿佛感到很不好意思的微笑，“算了。”

“打吧。”中本悠太有种莫名的直觉，觉得金廷祐也是有点想的，只是需要人推一把。

于是金廷祐先给母亲打了电话，明明确认了那边现在已经是中午了，却还是没有接通。接着又给父亲打电话，父亲倒是接了，还没说几句就说，“廷祐啊下次再聊吧，爸爸还有点事。”

金廷祐已经习惯了，反应上反而还不如中本悠太大。他把手机放到床头柜上，冲中本悠太笑了下，“怎么了？”

“你在难过吗？为什么？不要难过。”他凑过去抱住了中本悠太的腰。心里有那么片刻的酸楚之后又什么感觉都没有，只觉得触碰到的这个人很容易懂，明明什么都写在脸上，却总是装作若无其事的样子。

他决定再多说一点博得一些同情，“你看到了，现在这个世界上只有你在乎我了。”

说完，他不知道是这几天的第几次，在被微妙的纵容之下亲吻了中本悠太的嘴唇。

中本悠太换气的时候，突然没头没尾又含糊不清地对他说，'可以'。

金廷祐知道自己最终还是得到了想要的答案，但他不屈不挠，问什么可以。

好像被他弄的有点烦了，中本悠太咬了他，“可以爱你。”


End file.
